Alpha Sapphire: New Dawn
by Son of The Herobrine
Summary: Brendan, or as he prefers to be called, Alpha, sets off on a journey in the Hoenn region, after receiving his Treeko by saving Professor Birch. Armed with his new partner, a Pokedex, and his own might, his adventure will shake Hoenn to it's core. Based off of the game Alpha Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

**Hello all you boys, girls, and creatures of epic and/or mythological proportions. I have decided to write an Alpha Sapphire fanfiction. This fic will be like a play-through of the game, with the main character as Brendan, or as he likes to be called, Alpha. There won't be a lot of romance in this fic, for those of you that like that stuff, so you have been warned. Also, don't expect really fast updates. I mostly just wanted to get this out for New Years. Now, let our story begin~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Brendan, or as he likes to be called, Alpha, sighed as he continued fiddling with his Poké-nav Plus. His mom had gotten it for him so that he wouldn't be as bored in the back of the moving truck, but it had only lasted about an hour before he ran out of things to do on it.

The twelve year old had been preparing to go on a journey in his home region of Johto once his dad became gym leader. But that dream took a turn in a different direction when his dad lost the Goldenrod gym to Whitney. But that didn't deter his dad, who then sent out applications to all the other regions.

Thus, he is now in the back of a moving truck on his way to their new house in Littleroot town, Hoenn.

_It could have been worse, _he mused, _I could be moving from region to region constantly. _He recalled his brief friend Calem, whose mom was a Rhyhorn Racer, constantly moving from region to region.

He slammed his head into the wall of the truck he was leaning against. How long was this going to take!?

After a couple more minutes, he noticed the truck he stopped. He felt a blinding light compared to the din of the truck wash across his face. He looked at the doors of the moving truck, and noticed them opening.

"FINALLY!" he yelled, jumping out of the back of the moving truck, and past a startled Machoke. He let his eyes adjust to light before looking around.

It was a rather small town, only a few houses, along with the rather large lab a couple yards ahead of him. He looked to his right and saw what he assumed was his house. It was a small, two story house, and for lack of better terms, it seemed… quaint.

He saw his mom walk out of the front door of his house. "Alpha!" she yelled, waving him over, "Come inside!"

He ran over to her, as she asked, "How was your time in the back, dear? I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was horrible!" he exclaimed, "The Poké-nav only lasted an hour! I was thinking about jumping out of the back just to end the overwhelming boredom!"

As they entered the house, the last of the Machoke delivery crew finished up unpacking, as Alpha and his mother moved to the side to let them out.

"Why don't you go upstairs and check out your new room, dear," his mother said, pointing towards the staircase. Grinning, he ran up to his room.

Once he entered, he looked around. He saw a desk and bed in their respective corners, as well as a massive plush Snorlax sitting next to a flat-screen TV and a Wii U.

He smiled as he set the clock. Maybe he could get used to this, he mused as he stared at the reflection of his sapphire eyes on the clock. He went back downstairs, readjusting his snow white hat in the process.

When he got back down, he noticed him mom watching something on the TV. "Oh, honey, come look at this, it's about the Petalburg gym, maybe dad's on!" she exclaimed to him.

He grinned and ran over to her. He barely got to see his dad, so he was happy with whatever he could find about his dad.

"… and that's all the time we have! Next up, a special look at a long awaited meteor shower in the next star show…" The interviewer stated, as the show changed.

Sighing, his mother turned off the TV. "I guess we just missed his part. What a shame. But that reminds me… one of Dad's friends' lives in town. Professor Birch is his name. He lives right next door, so you should go over and introduce yourself," she said.

Shrugging, he figured it wouldn't hurt to say hi. He went outside and crossed the area separating his house and the professor's house. He stood in front of the door and knocked, waiting for a reply.

A couple seconds later, it came in the form of a middle-aged woman. She looked at him in confusion, before asking, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Alpha, Alpha Yuki. My mom told me to come say hi, saying this is where Professor Birch lives," he replied.

"Oh!" she said in surprise. "You're Alpha, our new next door neighbor! Welcome. We have a daughter about the same age as you. She has been so excited about making a new friend. She should be in her room upstairs. Why don't you go introduce yourself," She said, moving out of the way so he could enter.

"Sure," he replied, walking in. Walking upstairs, he found a brunette girl, wearing a red tank-top, a red and white bow-like headband, and white shorts. She was adjusting her pack while looking at a book on her desk, muttering things to herself.

"Uh, hi," Alpha said, cringing slightly at the bad intro. He was never the best at making friends. A big reason why he wasn't overly concerned with leaving Johto. His only friend at the time he left was Calem, and he was moving away in a week anyway. He just didn't know how to act around people his age. That, and Calem said he had a dominance issue. He always wanted to be the leader, the hero, the person who protected others without caring about themselves. He didn't see it as a bad thing, but other people didn't like that about him.

Nevertheless, it attracted the girls' attention. She looked over at him in surprise, before walking over to him. "Who… are you?" she asked, and he was about to answer, before she tilted her head down and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

She then tilted her head back up and opened her eyes, exclaiming, "Oh! You must be Alpha! Your move was today, huh? Well I'm May! Nice to meet you!" she said with a grin.

"Uh, nice to meet you too," he said.

"I… I actually have this dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world," she said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked. "That's a nice dream," he said sincerely with a smile, but inside he asked himself, _how is this relevant to the conversation we just had?_

Of course he didn't say that out loud. He didn't want to appear rude.

"Yeah," she continued, "and then when Dad-Oh, I mean Professor Birch told me about you moving here, Alpha… Well, I was hoping you would be nice and we could be friends."

He smiled a bit wider and thought, _so that was how that was relevant._

Then she got a slightly sheepish face and said, "B-but that's just silly, isn't it. I just met you. Right, Alpha. So what am I talking about? Hee hee," she laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll be you friend," he said.

She went slightly wide-eyed, "Really?"

"Yup, what's the harm," he said, grinning.

"Great," she said, grinning back. Then she got a scared look, and exclaimed, "OH NO! I forgot! I was supposed to go out and help dad catch wild Pokémon! See you later, Alpha!" she said the last part, running past him and down the stairs.

Shaking his head at her energy, he muttered under his breath, "She is so lucky I'm not a pervert," thinking of what a bad idea it could have been for the girl to leave a guy she had just met in her room. He walked back down the stairs and back outside.

Bored, he decided to take to wandering the small town, looking at all the various houses and buildings. When he got to the path at the edge of town, he heard a person near him say, "I think I hear someone screaming up ahead," as he started nervously muttering to himself.

When he listened harder, he noticed there was a person screaming. He started walking towards the noise when he hear someone yell, "HELP ME!"

He took off running and saw a middle-aged man a little on the fat side in a lab coat getting chased by a Poochyena. The man noticed him and yelled as he got cornered, "Halloo! You over there! Please! Help me out! In my bag! There are some Pokéballs!"

Alpha then noticed the bag lying on the ground near his feet. Quickly putting his hand in it, he grabbed the first Pokéball he felt ad threw it out, memories from all the times he mock-battled with his dad flooding his head.

Out of the ball came a green gecko-like Pokémon chewing on a stick. "A Treecko…" he muttered, remembering it from the brochure he read on Hoenn's classic starter Pokémon. He could just barely remember one of the moves Treecko new to begin with as the Poochyena turned to them.

"Treecko, Pound!" he yelled at the gecko, to which it responded by charging the opposing dog, and slamming its tail into its head, knocking over, and then out after Alpha issued another pound. He grinned at the Treecko and said "Good job!" giving the Pokémon a thumbs up and returning him.

The man came over to him and breathed out a sigh of relief, "Whew. I went into the tall grass to survey wild Pokémon when I was suddenly jumped! You saved my hide. Thanks a lot!" then he suddenly looked up and looked surprised.

"Wait… you're Norman's boy, Alpha, right?" at Alpha's nod he continued, "I didn't even realize who you were at first. You've certainly grown into quite the young man. This isn't the place for a chat, though. Come to my lab," he finished, motioning for him to follow, which he did.

* * *

><p>At the lab, he continued talking, "So, Alpha! I've heard so much about you from your father. But he said you don't have your own Pokémon yet. If that's true, that was quite the performance back there. Looks like you really are your father's son! Oh, yes! To say thanks for rescuing me out there, how about I give you that Pokémon you used earlier!"<p>

At this, Alpha's eyes went wide and he nodded rapidly, saying a grateful thank you.

Professor Birch, as he had learned on the way there, chuckled before continuing, "While you're at it, why not give Treecko a nickname?"

Alpha brought the Pokéball to eye level, staring at it before saying, "Beta. He will be the strongest, leading my team to victory, under myself, the Alpha."

The Professor chuckled, before muttering, "So that's why he likes to be called that…" then he continued in a louder voice, "You know, if you work with your Pokémon, I'd say you'll make a pretty decent trainer. My girl, May, happens to be out on Route 103 right now, surveying Pokémon for me. It might not be a bad idea for you to head out that way yourself."

Alpha nodded, thanking him once again for the Pokémon, before walking out of the lab, ready to begin his journey as a trainer.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get it out tonight, and for some god-only-knows reason, my computer only gets Wi-Fi until 11:00 at night. And once I finish writing this chapter, I'll have only ten minutes to get this online. So I'll probably update this soon to get some more out, so think of this as Chapter 1-part 1. Happy New Year!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

**Hey everyone, sorry I couldn't get this out sooner, but ya' know, stuff happens. I was actually planning on uploading this last Thursday, but something came up and I had to wait two days. I don't think I have anything else to say, I don't own Pokémon, let's continue this story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Part 2<p>

Once Alpha got out of the lab, he immediately sent out Beta, his Treecko. It looked up at him, with a questioning chirp. He got down to his Pokémon's level, and looked with dead seriousness into its eyes, before saying, "You are my beta, meaning you listen to my orders, and carry them out to the best of your abilities. I am Alpha, I lead you and the rest of our team with strategy. In a pack, the alpha leads, while everyone else follows his or her orders to a point. Unless I give you the order to improvise, you shall not do anything out of line. Got it?"

The Treecko stared into his eyes for a couple seconds, before nodding slowly. Alpha smiled, and said, "Then we'll get along just fine. Now, come on," he said, getting up and motioning for him to follow.

After a few seconds of surprise, he quickly ran after Alpha, looking up at him confused. When Alpha noticed this, he said, If you're wondering why you're out of your Pokéball, it's for endurance training." When his Pokémon kept looking at him confused, he continued, "I'm having you walk alongside me to strengthen your leg muscles. Since you're currently small enough to walk outside of your Pokéball without too much of a hassle, you can work on strengthening your leg muscles. Your body shape is built for speed and agility, so by working your leg muscles this early in your life, you can increase that easily."

As he finished, he looked ahead and realized he had talked well through the forest, as he could almost see the next town, Oldale Town, ahead. He heard growling to his right, and turned his head slightly, looking in the direction it had come from. He saw a Poochyena growling and stalking closer to them.

"Beta," he whispered, motioning toward the dog-like Pokémon. "Absorb," he stated calmly, as his Pokémon sent out a beam of green light from its hand and onto its opponent. It whimpered slightly from pain, before Alpha ordered a pound, knocking it out. They continued on their way, while Alpha wondered if the Poochyena was really dumb enough to try and attack a Pokémon it had lost to earlier.

* * *

><p>After going through Oldale Town, (and getting a rundown on what building was the Pokémon center and what building was the Pokémart, even though Alpha didn't need it, but was too nice to interrupt the man. The potion was a nice gift, though.) Alpha walked along the path of Route 103 to find May. He figured it would probably be a good idea to meet up with someone who actually knew the native Pokémon.<p>

He walked along the winding path, since the cliffs were _just_ too tall for him to scale, with Beta at his side making quick work of any wild Pokémon that decided to try and attack him. After about half an hour of walking the trail, he finally found her, sitting next to a small pond muttering about the different Pokémon she had found.

He stood behind her for a second, his Treecko having climbed up onto his shoulder, staring at the girl he had often seen walking around the professor's lab. After a couple more seconds of staring at her, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Startled, she jumped and spun around, pulling out a Pokéball, before she saw who it was. "Oh," she said, "hi Alpha! Who's that on your shoulder?"

"Professor Birch gave me a Pokémon for helping him. His name is Beta," Alpha said, in which Beta responded with a chirp of approval.

"Really? Awesome! That means you can go on a journey! And to celebrate, let's have a battle, you versus me. What do you say?" she asked, raising up her Pokéball.

Alpha looked at Beta, who nodded. Alpha walked back a few feet, before Beta jumped off his shoulder and landed in a ready position on the ground.

May grinned, "I'll take that as a yes. Go, Torchick!" she yelled, throwing her Pokéball, which revealed a small orange bird-like Pokémon. "Newbie gets the first move," she said with a smirk.

Alpha smiled slightly, at least she was nice before getting her but kicked. "Beta," he said loudly, "use pound."

The small Pokémon complied, running toward the opposing Torchick and slamming its tail onto the side of its head, sending it rolling a couple feet, before it got up.

"Not bad," May said, smiling a little, before yelling out, "Torchick, ember!"

"Dodge it and use pound again!" Alpha yelled to Beta.

Torchick blasted a weak flame at Beta, as Beta jumped to the right. Only his left arm got hit by the attack, but the type advantage was enough to make him falter and cringe from the hit.

Alpha gritted his teeth, before yelling out, "Beta, pound again!" He hated the fact that he could only use pound, seeing as his opponent was a fire type and absorb was already weak enough as it is.

Beta quickly recovered from the pain and jumped at Torchick, slamming his tail into it again before it could react. It flipped over once it stopped rolling, albeit weakly, and stared at its almost unharmed opponent angrily.

"You can do this Torchick, ember once more!" May yelled to her injured Pokémon.

"Jump over it and use pound one final time, Beta!" Alpha yelled to his slightly burnt Pokémon.

The Torchick breathed out another blast of fire, hoping to defeat the grass Pokémon with one well-placed ember, but right before the flames reached Beta, he jumped over it, with only the bottom of his left foot getting caught in the flames. He cringed, but didn't falter as he slammed his tail down onto the Torchick's head, cutting off the flames and making it fall onto its back, knocked out, while Beta stood, favoring his right leg.

May sighed, scratching the back of her head, before taking a deep breath and recalling her orange bird. "Well," she said, "looks like I lost. You're pretty good for someone who just got their Pokémon. Come on, let's get back to Dad- I mean, Professor Birch's lab." She grinned at him before she took off running, jumping down the cliffs that took him so long to go around.

He returned Beta and was about to follow her, before he looked back at the pound she was sitting near and face-palmed. "She forgot her research," he muttered, leaning down and picking up her Poké-Nav, some notes, and a strange red metal thing. He then took off running towards the direction she went in.

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of walking and jumping down cliffs, he made it back to Oldale town. As he walked across town, he saw May sitting, seemingly bored and apparently waiting for him. He ran over to her, and she looked up at him then stood up, stretching as she did so.<p>

"Could you have taken any longer?" she asked when he stopped, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her seriously before saying, "Yes." This almost made her fall down. "Oh," he continued, "You forgot this," he said as he handed her what she had left at the pond.

She blushed slightly, rubbing the back of her head as she grabbed it. "Okay, enough dallying, let's get back to Littleroot before it gets dark," she said, nodding towards the sun which would soon begin to set. She then grabbed his hand and took off running, dragging him with her.

* * *

><p>She dragged him through Littleroot when they got back, causing several people to jump out of the way as they ran past. She finally stopped dragging him when they reached the professor's lab, where he doubled over catching his breath.<p>

"What," May mocked, "can't keep up with me?" she smirked.

He stood back up glaring at her slightly, before he smirked and said, "Says the person who lost to a 'newbie'."

She glared back at him with a slight blush, before she said as she walked into the lab, "I still beat you back to the lab."

He rolled his eyes before walking into the lab as well. When he walked in he saw May standing next to Professor Birch, who grinned when he got in.

"Alpha, I heard you beat May!" he said, which caused May to blush slightly before glaring at her father for bringing that up first, but he continued unaffected, "She's got a couple years of training ahead of you, so you beating her in battle is incredible. You really are your father's son. But, that isn't all. I've decided to give you this," he said, handing Alpha the same red device that May had.

"It's called a Pokédex," he said, "It records data on every Pokémon you encounter, making it an extremely handy device. I would like you to go around Hoenn with that Treecko I gave you, and try and record as much data as possible. What do you say?" he asked.

"I'll do that, sir," Alpha replied, happy to have another excuse to go on a journey, even if the back of his mind wondered why an adult would send a child on a journey with dangerous creatures, but that part of his mind was quickly destroyed.

The Professor grinned at him, before May came up to him, "Here, think of this as a reward of beating me in battle," she said as she handed him five empty Pokéballs. "And here," she continued, "let me see your Poke-Nav."

He complied, giving it to her. After a couple seconds of fiddling with it, she gave it back to him and said, "I downloaded an app on it, but I'll let you figure out what it does," she said, smirking slightly, as he got the feeling this was because he had beaten her in battle.

"Thanks," he said, pretending he didn't notice. He waved goodbye and walked back to his house.

As he entered he heard his mom call out, asking where he had been. _Ah shit,_ he thought, _this is going to take a lot of explaining._ He dreaded the following conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there's the rest of the chapter that I was going to write. Now, don't expect quick updates with this, as I still have four other stories I have to write, two of which are almost done. The other two are nowhere near done. So, bye for now.<strong>


End file.
